Urologic cancers impose a significant burden on the health of Americans with 63,000 individuals succumbing to the malignancies each year. These numbers are expected to rise over the next several decades as the population ages. At the same time, the pace of innovation and discovery in cancer-oriented translational science and health services research continues to accelerate. Thus, a well-prepared research-oriented work force capable of answering important scientific questions is needed. Unfortunately, traditional clinical training in urologic oncology falls short of this need. The goal of this T32 renewal application is to prepare urology trainees for academic careers in urologic oncology by providing a comprehensive research training program in translational laboratory science or health services research. This proposal is a renewal application to educate 2 research trainees per year for 2 years of training. The program is structured around a research project supervised by an individualized mentorship committee, including both research and methods mentors, an interactive and informative series of seminars and a required core curriculum that includes specific graduate level courses that may lead to a Master?s degree. Entrants to the program will choose between a translational laboratory science or health services research track depending on their interests. The program will ensure that each trainee: 1) design, implement, analyze and report a research project, 2) obtain formal instruction on fundamental research methods, 3) gain instruction on either fundamental principles of cancer biology (translational science track) or essential elements of conducting health services research (health services track) and 4) acquire requisite professional skills (e.g., grant writing) to support and sustain a research career.